


Ferris Wheels and Funnel Cakes

by Sifuzuko



Series: Zukka Midwest AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Midwest AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifuzuko/pseuds/Sifuzuko
Summary: A little bit of drabble about Zuko and Sokka going to a county fair in the Midwest as their first date.Written as part of the ongoing Zukka Midwest AU that I develop with the lovely AO3 user snowandfire (itszukkatime on tumblr)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Midwest AU Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Ferris Wheels and Funnel Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/gifts).



Sokka had made a huge mistake. In his blind infatuation with yet another pretty boy, Sokka had forgotten that he was deathly afraid of heights. And now he was stuck at the very top of a ferris wheel sitting next to said pretty boy. Sokka silently swore to himself that if he made it off this death trap alive he would never attend another county fair, or state fair, or carnival, or any situation where a ferris wheel would be present.

The fair up to this point had been an extremely enjoyable experience. It had taken Sokka weeks to work up the courage to ask Zuko to come to the fair with him. When he met Zuko in a course at Indiana University last spring, Sokka had immediately fallen head over heels. But he hadn’t worked up the courage to ask him out before the end of the semester, and then spent the entire summer agonizing over his stupidity. So when classes started up again in the fall and Sokka found out that they had a class together, he made sure to grab a seat next to Zuko on the first day. Within a few weeks, they were working on a group project together and texting almost daily. 

Now they were here, eating funnel cake and playing silly fair games. When Sokka saw the Ferris wheel, he had asked Zuko to ride before he even realized what he was doing. He simply thought it would be a few minutes for them to sit closely, maybe hold hands a bit. How was he supposed to know that the ride would break down while they were at the top? Sokka’s only comfort was that he had reflexively grabbed Zuko’s hand when they ride jolted to a stop. He had loosened his grip when he realized what he was doing, but Zuko simply squeezed his hand in return and gave him a small smile. 

Sokka could hardly look into those golden eyes without melting. There was something exceptionally special about Zuko’s eyes… they reflected the light in the most perfect way, like a summer sunset over the fields. 

“So… I take it you’re afraid of heights?” Zuko asked quietly, the slightest hint of jest in his tone.

“Uh, maybe a little bit, it's nothing too bad though—“ as soon as he said that, he shifted and the cart started rocking, causing Sokka to jump a bit and scoot even closer to Zuko.

“If you’re so afraid of heights — don’t be embarrassed it's fine — why did you ask me to ride with you?” Zuko looked at Sokka seriously, now seeming a bit more concerned. “Actually, don’t answer that. Let’s just focus on something else, something to distract you”.

“Whatever ideas you have for distraction, I’m all ears” Sokka replied, turning his gaze from the drop outside their cart back to Zuko’s golden gaze.

“Well I do have one specific idea” Zuko muttered, slowly leaning closer to Sokka.

Almost immediately as Zuko’s lips tentatively touched Sokka’s, the cart lurched into motion. The two boys began laughing, but as they caught their breaths, Sokka looked back to Zuko, returning his kiss more firmly and leaving them both breathless.

Maybe he would ride a ferris wheel again after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever snippet of fanfic, so I hope it wasn't too terrible! (If we're being honest I was just kinda... possessed by the spirit of fanfic and wrote this in like 15 minutes)
> 
> If you want to see more of this AU, come visit me on tumblr @sifuzuko


End file.
